


First Time for Everything

by thecheekydragon



Series: Mating Games Extras [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: mating_games, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Knotting, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, challenge one, main challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could have prepared Sheriff Stilinski for the scene that greets him when he comes home from work early and checks in on his only son...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [FIRST CHALLENGE](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/2519.html) at [mating-games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com).
> 
> Prompt: First Time/Last Time
> 
> Go TEAM HUMAN!

The first time Stiles told him that there was nothing going on between him and Derek Hale, the sheriff was almost inclined to believe him. 

Almost.

But Sheriff Stilinski has seventeen years of experience being the boy’s father. And despite his son’s lack of faith in his abilities sometimes, the sheriff is very good at his job. He notices things, for one. Like the way Stiles looks at Derek. And the way _Derek_ looks at _Stiles_. And he is pretty good at reading people too. (Like he knew Derek Hale was innocent after ten minutes of questioning him about those murders, even though Derek had provided what could only be called ‘grunts’ to the sheriff’s questions.) 

Anyway he doesn’t need his superior sleuthing skills to know that Stiles’ version of The Truth is often a murky one. Still, nothing really could have prepared him for the scene that greets him when he comes home from work early and checks in on his only son, fully expecting Stiles to be doing homework, but instead finds him...

...on his hands and knees on his bed, completely naked, Derek Hale (also naked, for the record) behind him, his dick shoved balls deep into Stiles. 

The sheriff knows it’s not polite to stare but can anyone really blame him? (And, wow, the scene before him suddenly calls to mind their neighbour’s miniature poodles, which he once had the misfortune to come across in the side yard – butts stuck together.) The sheriff allows a shudder and quickly shakes the image from his mind, peripherally aware of his son saying to Derek, “How much longer you gonna be stuck in me? My dad’s gonna be home soon.” 

Stiles then catches him with a glance, still paused in the doorway, stuck in gawker mode. Which is something the sheriff knows about. He’s been the Sheriff of Beacon Hills for the past ten years and has seen his share of car wrecks and he knows exactly how strong the human need is to gawk. 

“ _Oh_ my God,” Stiles expresses then directs a “ _Seriously?_ ”over his shoulder at Derek, which sounds rather accusatory to the sheriff, frankly.

He snaps out of his trance and pulls the door quickly closed, then bolts for the stairway.

Yeah. This is definitely the last time he spontaneously checks in on Stiles without giving plenty of advanced warning. 

Fifteen minutes later, he finds himself in the living room, his son and Derek before him, looking about as embarrassed and as guilty as they could possibly be.

The only reason the sheriff thinks he can look Stiles in the eye is that he’s pretty sure his retinas suffered serious damage in the aftermath of witnessing his son and Derek Hale _in flagrante_. He is only vaguely aware of Stiles babbling out some explanation that includes words he is sure he is mishearing. 

The sheriff blinks. Now, he’d like to think he’s a fairly liberal-minded dad, but forgive him if he needs a moment to work through hearing words that sounded like ‘werewolf’, ‘mate’ and...did Stiles say ‘ _knotting_ ’? (And, yeah, here comes the image of Mrs. Shultz’s poodles again.) 

“So...mate?” the sheriff hedges, looking from Stiles to Derek then back to Stiles again.

Stiles nods.

“And, um, knotting?” The sheriff doesn’t even stutter on the word, and really he should be given a freaking medal for that.

A pink blush creeps over Stiles’ cheeks.

The sheriff now looks at Derek. “ _Werewolf_?”

Derek shrugs in affirmation.

“Okay, then,” the sheriff says, doing his best to come to terms with the incredibly bizarre explanation his son has just given him for the retina-scorching event he’d been privy to witness. His breathes out a sigh that is long-suffering and fixes both boys with a look. “Well. So long as you’re being _safe_ while doing whatever it is that a werewolf does with his mate (he refuses to say ‘knotting’ again and vows to wipe that word from his vocabulary, although he never thought he’d use the words ‘werewolf’ and ‘mate’ in a sentence either so this is new) then I see absolutely no reason why we should ever have to speak of this again. Agreed?”

Derek gives him a sharp nod. Stiles gapes at him. 

Wow. This just might be the first time the sheriff has ever seen his son rendered speechless. So, yeah, he’s going to revel in that.


End file.
